1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for checking whether a first object with an adhesive thereon is glued onto a second object by means of this adhesive. In addition the present invention relates to a device and a method for gluing a first object with an adhesive thereon to a second object.
2. Background of the Invention
In the manufacture of drink packages, such as foil-bags, a drinking straw is often affixed to the drink package. Often the drinking straw is enclosed in a straw-bag on hygienic grounds. The drinking straw or the straw-bag is then affixed to the drink package with adhesive, the adhesive possibly being affixed to the drinking straw or the straw-bag in advance.
Since errors can occur when affixing the drinking straw to the drink package, it is necessary in a further step to check whether a drinking straw actually has been affixed to a drink package.